Fall to Pieces
by myeverything02
Summary: She needed to fall and he was there to catch her. Takes place after the courtroom in 3x18. DL


**Title:** Fall to Pieces  
**Author:** Ashley  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** Post "Sleight Out of Hand"  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them, because then I could yell at anyone who criticized 3x18 because it was based too much on relationships and not on science….but I don't so I have to keep my opinions to myself.

**A/N:** I am so excited I got to post this before I left for Spring Training in Disney World! And I would like you all to know that this is what comes from feeding your plot bunny while passing the time in Drivers' Ed. Based on the best episode in DL history…or as of right now! And much thanks and lots of M&Ms to **Elainhe**, my awesome beta! Here thoughts insights proved to be a great help!

* * *

Danny led Lindsay out of the crowded courtroom, her small hand firmly grasped in his own. As they waded through the swarms of reporters, Danny brushed off questions directed towards Lindsay and for this she was grateful.

The afternoon sun felt foreign compared to the dim lights of the courtroom. It was rather warm for Montana this time of year, but it hadn't been any different in New York when you thought about it. Lindsay sighed as the golden rays made contact with her skin. It sent a shiver coursing through her petite body which Danny caught onto. He squeezed her hand just a little bit tighter. She smiled up at him; the smile he had fallen in love with, the one he swore could light up the whole tri-state area, let alone New York.

Contented, Lindsay led Danny to a black SUV parked by the curb. Wordlessly, theyclimbed into the back, and Lindsay nodded to the driver. Danny, not questioning her actions, settled into the window seat and was a pleasantly surprised to feel Lindsay snuggle up beside him. He was amazed by the way her body melted into his as if she was his missing piece. Scratch that, she _was_ his missing piece.

Her head rested against his shoulder and his fingers danced up and down her arm. Closing her eyes she reveled in the sensations the swirled through her. Finally, she allowed herself to be overcome by the warmth and love that had been floating around them for a year and a half. Through-out the past month, her memories of him had been her only connection to home and now he was there next to her, and she couldn't be happier.

There were no words exchanged, but then again, there was no need for them. The overdue feelings that poured from both of them were enough to suffice the silence.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart without saying a word, you can light up the dark try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing…The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all. – Ronan Keating "When You Say Nothing at All" _

After a fifteen minute drive, the SUV - which Danny now suspected was state appointed transportation, pulled into a long driveway. They had drifted into a more rural setting compared to the urban area surrounding the courthouse, and had finally arrived at the Monroe Ranch.

Danny stepped from the vehicle and held out a hand to assist Lindsay as well. While Lindsay bid farewell and a "thank" you to the driver Danny had a moment to take in his surroundings. The air was foreign, but - not surprisingly - cleaner and fresher compared to that of New York. He gazed out at the field s and marveled at what he saw or, for that matter, at what he didn't. Except for the house and the few small buildings framing the barn, you could see for miles. Being a city boy, born and raised, Danny had never seen a view like that; one without the interruptions of skyscrapers and busy streets.

A warm hand broke through his concentration as Lindsay slid her hand into the comfort of his once again. "So this is home?" Danny asked softly, removing his eyes from the scene to admire her.

"Mmm," Lindsay mumbled, not sounding quite so sure of her answer. Ignoring Danny's questioning look, she guided him forward, but not in the direction of the house. "Walk with me."

Her words were expressed as a statement, but Danny found himself nodding self-consciously. He squeezed her hand lightly and smiled down at her, "Anything you want Montana."

A delighted sigh escaped her lips, and she moved her body closer into Danny's warmth. "You have nod idea how good that sounds; how much it feels like home."

_You got someone here wants to make it alright, someone who loves you more than life right here. You got willing arms that'll hold you tight...Baby let me be your safe harbor; Don't let the water come and carry you away. Baby I know what you need, bring it one home to me. – Little Big Town "Bring it on Home"_

Danny wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, soaking in her warmth and melting in the lavender-vanilla scent that was uniquely her. When she looked at him shyly, she earned a goofy grin.

"Home, huh? The city has started working its magic."

Lindsay smiled and kept on walking.

"So where are you taking me Montana?" He asked in a teasing tone in attempt to lighten the mood. They were headed back down the driveway in which they had come. Danny had expected her to want to rest after all her exhausting ordeal, but he wasn't going to complain. He was here with Lindsay, to be a shoulder to lean on, and that's all he had ever wanted.

At the end of the driveway they turned onto a worn path. "There's someplace I want to show you," she answered simply, enjoying the sun and Danny's arm around her waist keeping her protectively close.

Not seconds later, they came to an opening and the view momentarily took Danny's breath away. It was nothing fantastic but the simplicity that it expressed was enough to catch a city boy by surprise. A cool breeze swept across the small pond causing the frame of tall water plants to dance into motion. A pair of swings, bolted into the branch of an aged tree, whistled their welcome.

Lindsay extracted herself from Danny's grasp and moved slowly to a swing. As soon as she left his arms, Danny longed for that feeling again. He followed, and sat down in the swing beside her.

"Growing up, this is where I would come to think or to find peace,'' Lindsay told him,_ "_When you grow up in a family of six, sometimes you need a place to get away; this was mine," she explained, her voice finally cutting through the silence. "I'm sorry, Danny. I'm sorry for everything." Her confession was sudden and emotion enveloped her words.

It took a moment for her words to sink in, as Danny couldn't understand why she was apologizing. "Linds," he attempted to console her, to comfort her and tell her she truly had nothing to be sorry for.

Lindsay shook her head, causing her curls to bounce along her shoulders, effectively silencing him. She could read his mind; she did it often, making it seem as if they were connected in more ways than anything could explain. She knew that he was going to protest and tell her she had nothing to apologize for, that she hadn't hurt him when she had left without a personal goodbye; she knew him well enough to know he would rather lie to her and hid his own feelings than to see her hurting.

"Please, Danny," her brown eyes pleaded with his blue ones, willing him to understand and give her this moment, "let me get this out."

Danny nodded in defeat, allowing her to continue, but he was still hesitant. She had just testified in a murder trial for her friends, the last thing she needed to be doing was explaining herself to him.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Lindsay breathed out, locking eyes with him before looking out at the water. "There was so much I wanted to tell you, but something stopped me. Moving to New York, finding a family with you and the team, I had worked so hard to put the memories in the past and make a new life for myself. That was until I got the call from the prosecutor; it was the night we were supposed to go to dinner. You don't know how much I wanted to tell you, to let you hold me, but I held out. Instead I threw myself into my work, and practically lost control of my life…and you."

Tears danced in her eyes and she attempted to hold her composure. She wanted to cry and lose herself in the whirlwind of emotions, but she wouldn't let go just yet. With the supportive warmth, she allowed herself to continue. "And then I left. I had to get on a plane and come back to a place that still haunts me; this time I couldn't run away. I don't regret coming back and putting the bastard in jail, what I regret is what I did or didn't do before I left. I wish I had said goodbye in person, because you deserve better than that, than me. And then seeing you in the courtroom, realizing you had come to Montana for me, I finally knew that I could allow myself to fall apart; I could let go and you'd be there to catch me."

She turned and met Danny's eyes, "I don't want to hide anymore. I want to allow myself to love you, because in your arms is where I find strength; it's where I belong and I don't want to lose that," her voice quivered as silent tears fell from her eyes.

Danny didn't waste any time to let her words sink in. He removed himself from the swing and knelt in front of her - his Montana. He cupped her face in his hands, her skin warm underneath his fingertips, and he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "You could never lose me, Montana. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth to know you're okay. So you can cry, you can fall apart and I promise you that I'll be right here picking up the pieces, because that's what I want to do. I love you, Lindsay Monroe, and nothing in this world could ever change that, you hear me?"

_Why can't you see, you're all that matters. And if this world should crack, I'll be your solid ground; I'll be there to catch you when you fall. Whatever you want, whatever you need, whatever it takes I'll do anything. – the Calling "Anything"_

She stared into his eyes and lost herself in their depths. All she could see was love – and her future. The feeling that took over was unexplainable, and so overpowering that she couldn't fight it. Her body went slack in the swing and she leaned into Danny for support; her brown eyes flooded with crystal tears. She let go and Danny held on to her, accepting her tears with open arms.

Holding her tightly, protecting her from the rest of the world, he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Montana and this is where I'll always be; whenever you let go, I'll be there to catch you."

* * *

**A/N:** I know the ending might not have been the best in conclusion but I couldn't work a better one into the story and I just felt as though it would have ruined the scene if you continued on. So I hope it lived up to the standards for a post 3x18 fic!! Now I love reviews, you all know that, and it would be nice to come back to when I get back from Florida! xox Ash 


End file.
